bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick Beauchamp
:This article is about Frederick, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels; see Freddie Beauchamp. ---- Frederick Beauchamp is the son of Joanna Beauchamp and Victor Beauchamp, and the brother of Freya and Ingrid Beauchamp. Frederick used to live in Asgard as of late, presumably in allegiance with his grandfather, but has recently come through the portal and arrived in East Haven. Physical appearance Frederick is an immortal witch with the appearance of a young man in his late twenties. He has short light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Even though Frederick and Freya were born twins, he physically ressembles his father and his sister Ingrid, whereas Freya looks more like her mother and her aunt Wendy. Biography Early life When Frederick was born exactly is yet unknown, but it is likely that he had lived for a very long time in Asgard with his family: his mother Joanna and her father Victor; his older sister Ingrid and his twin sister Freya; his aunt Wendy; and her granfather, Nikolaus as well. Back in the days, Frederick shared a very deep bond with his twin Freya and their bond only strenghtened their magic, allowing them to astral project whenever they wanted or whenever Freya asked to see the beach. After the accession of Nikolaus on the throne of the magical dimension, Frederick had fun witnessing his sister Ingrid running through Asgard drunk and naked and yelling "I will be Queen!".As mentioned in The Son Also Rises. At some point, Frederick developed a grudge against the Asgardian incarnation of Killian for unknown reasons, although Freya seems to be at the center of it.As seen in Sex, Lies, and Birthday Cake War in Asgard When the war in Asgard erupted after King Nikolaus accessed the throne, Frederick stood by his grandfather against the rest of his family and soon, the war was lost to all the opponents of the King, who ran away to Earth. Acting as a double agent, he even convinced his mother he would come with her, but he only meant to take back the Serpens Clavem which she had stolen to open the Portal. When he threw the artifact back through the Portal, the King appeared and cast a curse upon all the Beauchamp women. Angered, Wendy snatched the serpent key from the King's arm and Frederick and the King ran away before she closed the Portal.As seen in The Old Man and the Key. Mission in East Haven During the 400 years he spent in Asgard with his grandfather, the King punished him twice with Argentium poisoning, which Frederick developed an immunity against.As mentioned in A Moveable Beast. However, Frederick never held a grudge and painfully witnessed the decay of the King, who was getting sicker and weaker by the day. So when the Portal to Earth was opened by Ingrid under Mike's threatSeason 1, Oh, What a World!., the King and Frederick quickly decided on a plan. The King, unable to cross over to Earth by himself due to his sickness, would put his spirit inside Frederick's chest, while Frederick and another minion of Nikolaus, the Mandragora, would search Earth for a decent host for the King's spirit. Reunion with his family Rebellion Personnality Powers and abilities Frederick is a member of the Beauchamp family, probably one of the oldest and most powerful families of witches of Asgard. As a result, Frederick has quite an array of assets, among which, his ability to use spells in Old Norse - an ability which the rest of his family seems to have put aside. His determination to protect his family in dire situations also seems to greatly fuel his powers. Basic powers *'Spellcasting ' *'Potion brewing' *'Telekinesis ' Personal powers *'Immortality ' *'Healing' - Frederick was able to absorb the Argentium poisoning his mother inside of himself. *'Enhanced physical condition' - Like many witches, Frederick is able to move extremely fast. He is also capable of hearing from great distance. Combined powers *'Astral projection' - Freya and Frederick are able to combine their magic to magically send their spirit in different places, while their body remain unmoved. Relationships Relatives Romances Enemies Miscellaneous Appearances Quotes Gallery Notes *Frederick is loosely based off Freddie Beauchamp from the novels. *Frederick uses Old Norse instead of Latin for his spells. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 2 characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp family members Category:Asgard residents Category:East Haven residents Category:Dead